Dark Maul et la garde-robe d'Amidala
by Iroko
Summary: Dark Maul s'introduit dans le vaisseau Nubian pour assassiner la reine. Sauf qu'en évitant les gardes, il se retrouve planqué au milieu de la garde-robe somptueuse de la souveraine. Et que Sidious n'a pas réussi à battre définitivement hors de lui ses intérêts artistiques


**Dark Maul et la garde-robe d'Amidala**

La chance était avec Maul. A peine deux heures après avoir lancé ses droïdes-espions, l'un d'eux avait détecté la cible dans les environs de Mos Esley. Enfourchant son speeder, le Sith fut bientôt en position d'espionner la nef royale. Visiblement, s'il en croyait le padawan occupé à guetter le désert, il semblerait qu'ils aient envoyé une équipe en ville - avec le maître Jedi, Maul ne sentait pas sa présence dans les alentours - sûrement pour se procurer de quoi réparer la panne qui les avait forcés à se poser. C'était le bon moment pour en profiter, il n'aurait que le padawan à affronter avant de pouvoir tuer la reine. Même s'il aurait bien voulu se faire deux Jedi. Mais la mission avant tout.

Il allait quitter son poste d'observation pour rejoindre son speeder quand il aperçut une caravane en approche. Reprenant position, il jura. L'équipe de prospection était revenue. Il essaya d'échafauder un nouveau plan alors que tout le monde déchargeait les composants des eopies. Il allait sans doute devoir y aller en force, même si c'était plus risqué. Plus excitant aussi, seul contre deux Jedi ! L'adrénaline qui l'envahissait retomba soudainement alors que le maître Jedi remontait sur un eopie et saisissait la longe de l'autre pour retourner vers la ville.

Évidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas embarquer ou abandonner le service de livraison, ils étaient des Jedi bien élevés. Maul ricana. Cette fois c'était la bonne. Il faudrait un certain temps pour faire l'aller-retour à la ville. Surtout à dos d'eopie à l'aller et à pied au retour. Le temps qu'il revienne, Maul aurait massacré tout le monde. À voir s'il laissait le Jedi découvrir seul la scène macabre et devoir se trouver un autre moyen de transport - Maul s'assurerait que le vaisseau ne puisse plus décoller - pour aller reporter l'échec de sa mission, ou si Maul ne lui laissait que le temps d'un bref désespoir avant de lui accorder à son tour un oubli mortel.

Tout en réfléchissant, Maul avait enfourché son speeder et s'était rapproché au maximum de sa cible en restant hors de vue. Quand les rochers ne purent plus faire écran, il continua à pied. Il aborda le vaisseau par l'arrière, pour ne pas être vu du cockpit. Il se glissa sous la coque et arriva près de la rampe alors que celle-ci commençait à se refermer. Il réussit à sauter à l'intérieur sans faire trop usage de la Force. S'il pouvait garder l'avantage de la surprise... il s'avéra que l'équipage avait déjà dégagé le corridor. Sans doute étaient-ils tous partis s'occuper des réparations, ils ne devaient pas être nombreux à s'être échappés de Naboo avec la reine.

Maul se glissa silencieusement le long du couloir. Apercevant une porte imposante quoique banale, il l'entrouvrit. Et sourit. Il venait visiblement de découvrir le dressing de la reine. Peut-être que s'il se cachait ici, il pourrait tuer discrètement les servantes qui viendraient y chercher quelque chose... ou s'attaquer directement à la souveraine qui ne serait certainement pas accompagnée par le padawan pour un rafraichissement de toilette. Sa mission accomplie, il serait libre de ravager le reste du vaisseau à sa convenance. Encore fallait-il que la reine vienne avant le retour du maître Jedi.

Maul décida de donner une heure ou deux à cette possibilité en se cachant dans une des grandes penderies. Si la reine ne lui donnait pas satisfaction, il reprendrait l'exploration pour trouver la pièce qui lui servait de salle de réunion pour faire un carnage. Il se glissa à l'intérieur du premier dressing... et tomba nez-à-nez avec un chef d'œuvre haute couture. L'apprenti Sith oublia aussitôt sa mission pour s'extasier sur la merveille.

Regardez-moi cette broderie ! Sur une robe de soie orangée, des perles d'or formaient des motifs de soleil au col et cascadaient le long de la poitrine. Les broderies des manches étaient plus aérées, formant des lignes et des triangles avec des perles d'argent et d'or mat bien plus discrètes. Vu l'ajustement et la simplicité d'une part de la tenue, certainement qu'elle n'était pas prévue pour se porter seule. D'ailleurs le cintre suivant supportait un manteau aux couleurs assorties.

Un large pan de taffetas orange orné de reliefs zig-zaguant bordait les manches relevées et l'ouverture du manteau, autrement d'un rouge sombre régalien. Un velours lisse brodé de grandes roses éparpillées s'étalait sur tout l'arrière et la partie avant supérieure. Deux arches en tissu chiffonné apportaient un peu de variété à la partie inférieure du drapé, séparées du reste par un entrelacs de cordons noués dorés. Le même tissu rehaussait les épaulettes et le haut du dos.

À cela s'ajoutait encore une cape d'un rouge très sombre, trop simple et trop couvrante par rapport à la splendeur de la tenue, et avec des épaulettes montagneuses quelque peu ridicules. Maul écarta le velours incongru pour détailler le vêtement suivant.

Des tourbillons d'un or mat, agrémentés d'un relief en pointillé par de petites perles blanches, étaient brodés sur le profil des manches tombante d'un surcot en soie. Maul se demanda sur laquelle des sous-robe celui-ci était censé s'ajuster. La couleur gris-parme était sobre et discrète. Peut-être sur ce kimono gris clair étrangement chiffonné ? Qui semblait un peu court néanmoins. Il devait lui aussi se mettre par-dessus quelque chose, pour ce qu'il en savait les Naboo étaient plutôt adeptes des robes longues jusqu'aux pieds et il voyait mal la reine exposer ses mollets.

Une sous-robe en simple soie pourpre plissée était rangée sur le cintre suivant. Maul jugea l'ensemble. Les couleurs ne juraient pas et celle du milieu faisait un contre-point appréciable avec sa teinte plus claire et plus éloignée des deux autres. Il manquait par contre quelque chose pour maintenir les pans à la taille. Le Sith se glissa par-delà les trois kimono et découvrit une ceinture large qui pendait à son tour. Blanche avec des broderies resserrées en forme de losanges du même or que celles des manches. Maul approuva de la tête en visualisant le résultat. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas savoir quelle coiffure et quels bijoux accompagnerait l'ensemble.

Une robe noire d'un seul tenant reposait sur le portant suivant. Malgré qu'elles s'arrêtent au coude, les manches bouffantes donnaient une certaine ampleur, prolongée par le large évasé des jupes. Les avant-bras, le col en V et la fausse ouverture sur une soupe-robe complétement intégrée à la tenue, étaient formés de lacets noir plus ou moins serrés dans un motif de dentelle. Par-dessous, un tissu couleur chair éclairait la robe, en compagnie avec le symbole de Naboo qui se répliquait sur la bordure inférieure des jupes. L'effet était très intéressant, quoique la tenue reste trop assombrie au goût de Maul. Un rouge flamboyant aurait apporté une touche régalienne à cette robe endeuillée.

Noire elle aussi, la tenue suivante n'était pas plus joyeuse. Et Mault grimaça face à la chenille de velours qui recouvrait l'extérieur du manteau. Vraiment pas sa tasse de caf. L'intérieur ouvert des manches étaient d'un bleu foncé mais pas trop, et dans une soie qui prenait facilement la lumière pour éclairer un minimum l'ensemble. Les broderies au moins étaient intéressantes. Un grand motif blanc et or, orant les épaules, la poitrine, l'intérieur des manches, et une version tronquée sur le bord supérieur de celles-ci. Du fil d'or métallique avait été utilisé pour la borderie et des perles blanches et or de différentes tailles dessinaient une toile ovale dont s'échappaient deux plumeaux dorés.

Mais il préférait quand même la tenue d'apparat flamboyante. Quel pouvait bien être le nom de ce tissu aux effets moirés ? Celui-ci était tout doux et celui-là satiné. À bien y regarder les broderies de roses avait un léger effet de brillant.

La porte de la penderie s'ouvrit soudain sur une servante. Malgré sa surprise, Maul réussit à la bâillonner à temps pour qu'elle ne donne pas l'alerte. Il aurait pu lui couper la tête pour régler le problème définitivement mais il avait craint que des éclaboussures de sang ne tâchent les précieux tissus. Certes le sabre laser cautérisait les plaies mais elle aurait pu cracher du sang suite aux blessures internes. Et puis si quelqu'un était à proximité, il aurait entendu le vrombissement du sabre laser. Et il aurait risqué de mettre en pièces les magnifiques tenues !

Sauf que maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? En plus il avait à moitié entortillé une cape avec la servante, comme il était en train d'admirer le tissage par-dessus son bras avant qu'elle ne le surprenne. Le brocard risquait de se froisser ! Maul se contorsionna pour séparer la fille du drapé sans relâcher sa prise sur l'intruse. Il donna quelques caresses sur le tissu pour essayer d'effacer les plis malencontreux. Revenant à sa prise, il remarqua soudain sa tenue. Simple et dissimulatrice, mais dans un velours doux et chatoyant, avec un dégradé harmonieux du orange au jaune. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller examiner le travail des manches. Sa prisonnière se décrispa un peu face à l'attention portée à sa tenue. Elle finit par faire quelques gestes de la main relativement clairs. Elle demandait à parler.

Maul était méfiant mais il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Et au pire si elle criait il reprendrait juste le plan massacre à vue. Il enleva donc sa main en prenant un air menaçant - il n'osait penser à quoi il avait ressemblé alors qu'il s'extasiait ingénument sur de vulgaires vêtements.

\- Hem, vous vous intéressez à haute-couture ?

\- Hmpf. C'est du bel ouvrage.

\- Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici pour l'admirer ?

Maul hésita. Il avait envie de rester encore un moment à contempler les merveilles. Et puis la servante pouvait peut-être lui en dire plus sur les tenues, leur matière, le sens des symboles brodés... Il se décida pour une demi-vérité.

\- Je suis un chasseur de primes et on m'a chargé d'empêcher la reine de rejoindre Coruscant.

Plus sincèrement, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

\- Mais si elle porte une tenue aussi magnifique que celles-ci, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me résoudre à m'occuper de son cas.

\- En ce cas, que diriez-vous qu'on vous engage comme garde du corps supplémentaire ? Vous pourriez admirer les tenues à votre gré comme ça.

\- Mon employeur enverra tous les assassins de la galaxie à mes trousses si je m'avisais de retourner ma veste.

\- Hm. En ce cas vous pouvez toujours admirer les robes jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêt à repartir et prétendre ne pas nous avoir trouvé à temps.

Maul n'était pas très chaud pour revenir vers son maître avec une mission complètement ratée et un mensonge qu'il sentirait sûrement. Peut-être que s'il tuait un Jedi et laissait les autres s'enfuir ?

\- Aussi, si ça vous intéresse autant, on pourra vous engager plus tard sur Naboo, quand toute cette affaire sera résolue. Il n'y a ici qu'une infime partie de la garde-robe de la reine.

Maul oublia aussitôt ses ébauches de plans pour saliver à l'idée de contempler d'autres merveilles de la culture vestimentaire royale Naboo. C'était autre chose que les tenues de combat noires fonctionnelles auxquelles il était limité. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'opposer aux désirs de son Maître. Maul grimaça. L'art était une chose qu'il aimait mais que Sidious lui avait interdit, le punissant à chaque fois qu'il l'avait surpris à faire autre chose que s'entrainer. La seule exception avait été la réalisation de ses tatouages Sith où son Maître lui avait laissé carte blanche.

\- J'avoue que c'est tentant, mais je ne peux pas prendre un poste à visage découvert, mon employeur me retrouverait et me ferait payer ma défection.

La servante réfléchit à nouveau.

\- Vous vous intéressez à l'art en amateur ou vous auriez aimé travailler dans le domaine ? Je doute que chasseur de prime soit un métier qu'on choisisse quand on a d'autres options disponibles.

\- Pas vraiment eut le choix, non. Et j'aurai adoré élaborer de telles merveilles.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se réorienter, que diriez-vous d'une bourse d'étude pour une école de couture ? En remerciement pour renoncer à cette prime sur la reine ? Naboo est une planète paisible qui adore l'art, je suis sûr que vous trouverez à vous employer une fois diplômé.

Maul ne réussit à pas à cacher son envie. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix sur son avenir, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de garder jalousement quelques rêves illusoires. Mais voilà qu'on lui offrait ceux-ci sur un plateau. Certes il devrait garder profil bas pour que Sidious ne le retrouve pas mais... le Sith était bien occupé à Coruscant par son poste de sénateur. Il le serait plus encore si ses plans de devenir chancelier suprême se réalisaient. Une fois que Maul aurait acquis diplômes et compétences, il pourrait toujours se trouver une planète plus discrète où pratiquer son art.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais je vais devoir abandonner mon vaisseau pour ne pas être traqué. Autant laisser croire que j'ai dû me faire descendre par des bandits locaux.

\- Pas de problème, je peux vous garder caché dans un placard du vaisseau. Au fait, mon nom est Padmé.

\- Maul. Je compte sur toi.

Maul passa le reste du voyage dans une penderie vide - à son grand regret - verrouillée par Padmé pour que personne ne découvre par erreur sa présence. Elle délivra le Sith juste avant de quitter le bord, l'enjoignant de rester caché à l'intérieur du vaisseau et d'être discret quand il se servirait dans les vivres. Elle espérait bien pouvoir repartir pour Naboo d'ici 2-3 jours maximum, le temps d'obtenir justice du sénat. Maul n'était pas un grand spécialiste en politique mais il lui semblait douteux que les sénateurs corrompus réagissent aussi vite. Padmé lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- Tu ne connais pas la reine Amidala.

Maul en convint. Bah, de toute manière tout ce qui l'intéressait à présent c'était de dissimuler sa présence à Sidious et de broder son propre futur. Il souhaita bonne chance à Padmé et alla se brancher à un terminal holonet du vaisseau. Il allait commencer à se renseigner sur l'univers de la haute-couture.

La Fédération du commerce prétendit que son blocage commercial était tout à fait légal, et qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve d'une prétendue invasion. Mais la reine Amidala se montra plus rusée et demanda que le brouillage des communications soit arrêté pour que les Naboo puissent témoigner de la situation actuelle. Les Neimoidiens ne purent justifier le maintien du blocage médiatique et durent abdiquer. Les images envoyés par la résistance Naboo étaient sans équivoque et Valorum somma la fédération de retirer ses troupes sur le champ s'ils ne voulaient pas que les sanctions qui les attendaient ne soient alourdies davantage.

Quelques heures plus tard, le gouverneur Sio Bibble confirmait le départ du dernier vaisseau de droïdes du système. La situation étant réglée, la reine put repartir pour Naboo. Avec l'ex-apprenti Sith toujours dans sa penderie. Avec la complicité de ses dames de compagnies, Padmé s'arrangea pour que Maul rejoigne discrètement la ville de ses parents, où sa soeur Jobal fut ravie d'enseigner les bases de la couture et de la mode Naboo à un "chasseur de prime désireux de se reconvertir". Ses talents se développèrent rapidement à la mesure de sa passion trop longtemps réprimée, et il réussit dès l'année suivante à décrocher une place à l'école supérieure de couture de Theed.

Ce qui lui donna l'occasion de communiquer davantage avec Padmé, pour laquelle il avait développé une certaine amitié lors de ses rares visites à ses parents. Les devoirs de sa charge l'accaparaient énormément, mais il était plus facile de se glisser dans le palais pour lui faire un petit coucou en étant dans la même ville. Même si ça faisait enrager Panaka quand il les surprenait à bavarder alors qu'il n'y avait nulle trace du passage de Maul aux contrôles d'entrées. Ce qui amusait bien Padmé quand Maul s'excusait faussement en arguant que les habitudes avaient la vie dure et que de toute manière ça leur donnait l'occasion de parfaire leur sécurité.

Même s'il avait vécu une partie de son enfance sur Naboo après que Sidious l'ait récupéré, ce n'était plus la même chose. Il pouvait étudier l'art autant qu'il le voulait, décider de ce qu'il mangeait, d'où il passait son temps libre entre les cours, découvrir le concept de l'amitié - même s'il restait méfiant - et de la saine compétition étudiante - non il n'allait pas s'introduire dans la chambre de son rival pour découdre soigneusement quelques points de couture critique, non plus que de lui envoyer sa machine à coudre dans son sourire suffisant. Surtout que Maul avait ressenti la mort de son Maître avant même de quitter le refuge des Naberries. Il ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais l'important c'est qu'il était libre. Libre de vivre sa vie telle qu'il le voulait, de devenir un styliste renommé, et de faire une cour timide à sa meilleure amie.

Il avait fallut de trop longues semaines avant que Palpatine puisse glisser un congé suffisant pour aller enquêter sur la disparition de son apprenti. Le dernier signal émis par son vaisseau provenait de Tatooine, où la reine Amidala lui avait dit avoir fait étape pour des réparations. Sidious supposait que Maul avait dû les louper de peu mais pourquoi avait-il disparu après ? Certes les mauvaises rencontres étaient toujours possibles, surtout sur une planète gouvernée par un Hutt, mais avec tout le soin qu'il avait mis à son entrainement, il ne pouvait pas avoir été défait par quelque criminel de bas étage !

S'il retrouva le speeder de Maul chez un ferrailleur qui l'avait acquis chez des Javas, Sidious mis plus longtemps à retrouver le vaisseau. Revenant sur le lieu de l'atterrissage présumé de son apprenti, le Sith finit par apercevoir quelques morceaux de ferrailles suspects. On était en plein milieu du désert, ne lui dites pas que les Jawas avaient décidé de démonter tout le vaisseau en morceaux à revendre plutôt que d'augmenter leur chiffre d'affaire avec un vaisseau fonctionnel ! Quoiqu'on les soupçonnait déjà à moitié de voler les vieux trucs abandonnés sans surveillance, ils ne se risqueraient sans doute pas au vol d'un vaisseau entier en parfait état.

Un peu plus loin sur la piste il étudia les restes étrangement déchiquetés de la coque du vaisseau. Très étrange. On aurait dit que la carlingue avait été enfoncée à la masse et rompue par torsion de force. Où étaient le reste du vaisseau et pourquoi ces morceaux là avait-ils été laissés ? Alors qu'il continuait son inspection des alentours, il eut soudain la réponse comme le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La gueule du Sarlacc était pleine des morceaux manquants entrecoincés, mais ça n'empêcha pas ses tentacules de jaillir vers le morceau de viande pour une fois sans ennuyante carapace immangeable.

Sidious s'empressa de sortir son sabre laser pour se libérer, mais il ne réussit pas à reprendre le contrôle de sa dégringolade à temps pour à éviter de se prendre de plein fouet l'aile arrière du vaisseau de Maul. L'inconscience qui en découla lui épargna la vision de plus en plus rapprochée de l'énorme bec... qui le décapita avant d'engloutir le reste de son corps. C'était quand même plus agréable pour le Sarlacc quand son repas se laissait tranquillement digérer, plutôt que de s'agiter pendant des jours dans son estomac à lui en provoquer des ulcères.

Quelques années plus tard, les médias de Coruscant furent ravis de pouvoir titrer que la fameuse reine Amidala, après un règne remarqué, était devenue la nouvelle sénatrice de Naboo. Qu'en plus elle soit mariée au fameux styliste en vogue Maul Opress, était la tourelle sur le vaisseau. Les paparazis étaient ravis de l'aubaine. Un certain padawan senior était **beaucoup** moins ravi. Comment la femme de ses rêves avait pu l'oublier et en épouser un autre ?!

FIN

Blabla : pas un couple qui m'intéressait particulièrement, mais ce scénario haute-couture s'est insinué dans mon inspiration. Surtout après avoir lu des fics où Maul a un intérêt pour l'art, comme A Knight's Honor de Carmilla DeWinter - où Amidala a aussi un faible pour lui mais à sens unique.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
